Help me!
by AdoreThem
Summary: Ianto is waiting for Jack when he hears a scream! Janto Fluff. Minor corrections has been updated.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto was alone in the apartment waiting for Jack to arrive. Suddenly there was a scream from the apartment upstairs, Ianto quickly grabbed his gun, ran up the stairs and kicked the door in. He entered the apartment and saw an 18 year old girl, sitting on the floor, crying her heart out.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The girl didn't say anything, she just pointed towards her parent's bedroom. Ianto walked over to the room and entered to see blood. A lot of blood. He walked over to the bodies laying in the bed. _Weevils_ Ianto thought to himself. He left the room and walked over to the girl who was still on the floor, but had stopped crying and was now staring into thin air. Ianto took out his phone and dialed Jack's number.

"You missed me so much you couldn't wait till I got home?"

"We have a problem. Work related. Can you get here now?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my upstairs neighbor isn't."

"I'll be right there."

Ianto hung up the phone and looked at the girl. He sat down next to her.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes and tried not to start crying again as she answered him.

"Aurora."

"Hi Aurora. I'm Ianto. Now I need to ask you some questions. I know it's hard, but I need to know what happened. Okay?"

Aurora just nodded to the man sitting next to her.

"Okay. First of all, are you hurt?"

Aurora shook her head.

"Good. Now to the hard question. Did you see who did it?"

Aurora nodded and started crying at the memory of the monster that had just killed her parents. Ianto put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"You wanna get out of here? I live downstairs. I'll make you a cup of tea if you'd like."

Again all Aurora could do was nod. Ianto got up and held his hand out for Aurora to take, she took the offered hand and got up from the floor.

"Come on. My boss is on his way here. He'll catch whoever did this. Everything is gonna be okay."

Aurora looked at Ianto and gave him a tiny smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. As they reached Ianto's apartment, Ianto saw Jack walking down the hall. Ianto entered the apartment with Aurora in his arms and Jack followed. Ianto took Aurora to the couch and got her to sit down.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go make you a cup of tea."

Ianto walked towards the kitchen and looked at Jack to make him follow. Jack got the message and followed Ianto into the kitchen. Ianto started boiling water before he turned to Jack.

"What happened?"

"Somehow one or two weevils got into their apartment."

"Their apartment?"

"Aurora survived, her parents didn't. I'm telling you Jack that room looked like a war zone. There is blood everywhere."

"I'll go look and call the others while I'm at it."

"Okay I'm gonna stay with Aurora, and hopefully get her to sleep after she's had some tea."

"Good idea. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jack gave Ianto a kiss and dragged him into a hug, before he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The water had finished boiling and Ianto was heading over to the couch with a cup of tea, when two toddlers, looking sleepy, walked into the room.

"Tad?"

Ianto looked at them.

"What are you two doing up?"

"We're thirsty."

Ianto smiled.

"Go sit on the couch and I'll get you some water in a bit."

"Okay Tad."

One of the toddlers walked over to Ianto and pulled at his leg. Ianto looked down.

"Tad? Who is that?"

The toddler said and pointed in Aurora's direction.

"That's my friend Aurora."

"Why is she crying?"

"Because something really bad happened to her parents."

"Oh. That's sad."

"Yes it is."

The toddler felt sad for Aurora and walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry something bad happened to your parents."

Aurora smiled.

"Thank you, and thanks for the hug, I needed that."

"You're welcome."

"Aurora, I would like for you to meet my daughter Lea and my son Kian. Guys, this is my friend Aurora."

Kian got up from the couch and went over to Aurora.

"Nice to meet you."

Kian held out his hand for Aurora to shake. Aurora took the toddlers hand.

"Nice to meet you to Kian. So how old are you guys?"

"We're five."

"So you're twins?"

"Yep."

Ianto entered the room again with two glasses of water and five cups of coffee.

"Here you are Lea, and here you are Kian."

"Thanks Tad."

Jack entered the apartment with Owen, Tosh and Gwen.

"DAD!"

The two toddlers put down their glasses for water and ran to Jack. Jack got down on his knees and hugged them.

"What are you two doing up? It's 1am."

"We were thirsty."

"I see. So did your Tad give you something to drink then?"

"Yes I did and I also made some coffee. Now, can the two of you finish your water so you can get back to sleep."

The toddlers walked over to the couch again and finished their water.

"Now say good night."

Kian just waved and said good night. Lea on the other hand walked over to Aurora and hugged her again while she said good night.

"Good night Lea. Good night Kian. It was nice meeting you both."

"Nice to meet you too Aurora."

Lea walked around and hugged everyone. Owen even hugged her back when it was his turn. Jack took Kian and Ianto took Lea and walked into their bedroom to tuck them in before placing a kiss on their foreheads and saying good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto and Jack walked back to the living room and sat next to each other and Aurora on the couch. Ianto looked at her before speaking.

"Are you feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah, thanks to your children. They are so adorable, and they are the first five year olds I've met that have such good manners."

"Thank you. They are amazing."

Owen looked up and started speaking.

"First of all, the manners is something they got from Ianto, cause god knows it couldn't have been from Jack."

Everyone laughed a bit, including Aurora. It might just have been a couple of hours since she saw her parents getting killed, but she was feeling much better in the company of the Torchwood members.

"Second of all, I need to examine you, and make sure you are okay physically."

Aurora nodded and Owen got up from where he was seated and walked over to her with his medical kit in his hand, but Ianto stopped him.

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and examine her. I'm not sure Aurora is comfortable being examined in front of all of us."

"Yeah I think you might be right."

"Wait did you hear correctly? Owen Harper agreed with me? And here I was thinking that I would never live to see the day."

The Torchwood members laughed again, Owen just rolled his eyes and lead Aurora into the bedroom. While Owen was examining Aurora in the bedroom, the rest of the Torchwood members were talking about the event. While they were talking Jack had moved closer to Ianto, and had his arm around him, making Ianto lean his head on Jack's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking off what Aurora should do now. We can't retcon her Jack. If we do she'll think her parents are still alive, and she will be devastated when she finds out that they are dead."

"I know. She could come work for us?"

"Jack, be serious."

"I am being serious. That way she can make some money, and it's not like she would go on field work, she could help Ianto in the tourist office."

"Well I could use an assistant with all the things I have to do. But don't you think it's gonna be a little scary for her. I mean she saw what killed her parents and to be working in a place where the creatures are."

"Maybe, but what else can we do? She's 18, and Tosh already checked, she has no one left. Her grandparents are dead and her parents have no siblings."

"I guess you're right. But what if she says no?"

"Then there isn't anything we can do."

Ianto and the rest of the team sat in silence for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the bedroom opened and Owen stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"How is she?"

"Physically she's fine and the baby is fine. I hope you don't mind, I told her to get in the bed and try and get some sleep."

"Thanks, that's fine, I was gonna try and get her to sleep anyways. Wait did you just say baby?"

"Good, cause emotionally she's a mess, and yes I said baby. She's pregnant."

"So, there goes that plan."

"What plan?"

"We were gonna ask her to come work at Torchwood as my assistant. That way there is always someone in the hub when we're on field duty."

"She's only 6 weeks pregnant. She can still do the job. Isn't not like it's heavy lifting and she won't get hurt when she's in the hub."

"Yeah I guess so. But we'll wait till tomorrow to ask her, right now we all need to get some rest."

"Yeah Rhys will be wondering where I am. I should go home to him."

"Yes you should. You've worked late these past 2 weeks and have hardly been home. So go and spend some time with him."

Owen, Tosh and Gwen said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

"I guess we should go to bed too."

"Why don't you go get some sleep in the guest room and I'll stay here incase Aurora wakes up. She might be afraid when she wakes up in a strange bed."

"I don't need to sleep. I could just stay out here with you."

"Jack. One of us has to be rested when the kids wake up, and Aurora trusts me."

"Yeah I guess you are right. But I don't want you to sit here alone."

"Don't worry, I have a book I've been meaning to finish. Now go get some sleep."

"You know, ever since we got the twins you've been a little bossy now and then."

"Yeah but you still love me for it!"

"That I do."

"I love you."

"I love you too Jones Ianto Jones."

Jack kissed Ianto and gave him a hug before saying goodnight and walking into the guest room. Ianto sat down on the couch and started reading the book he talked about.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto was asleep on the couch when Jack walked out of the guest room the next morning. Aurora was still asleep, so was Lea and Kian. Jack went into the kitchen to see that Ianto had made the coffee machine ready so all Jack had to do was turn it on. Jack turned on the machine and walked back into the living room. He gently put a blanket over Ianto and kissed his forehead. Ianto stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning. What time is it?"

"8am."

Ianto flew up.

"We should be at work."

"Don't worry, we have the day off."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"And what is the reason for this?"

"Well we need to take care of Aurora, we can't leave her alone today."

"Oh yeah. Sorry not quite awake yet."

The bedroom door opened and Aurora looked around and saw Ianto and Jack.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks."

"Well the coffee should be done now. Or would you rather have tea?"

"Coffee is fine thanks."

"Good. I'll go get you a cup."

Jack left to get the coffee and Aurora sat down on the couch.

"So what am I going to do now?"

"We were hoping you would say yes to come work for us."

"And where do you work?"

"Torchwood."

"What's that?"

"It's kind of like special ops, only we deal with things a little bit different then they do."

"What do you mean?"

"He means we deal with aliens and alien artifacts."

Jack entered the room again with three cups of coffee.

"Aliens?"

"Yeah aliens. They do exist. The thing you saw yesterday wasn't human."

"Wait what?"

"What you saw kill your parents wasn't human, it was what we call a weevil."

"Weevil?"

Aurora was in shock and was sitting on the couch looking like one big question mark.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes weevils. It's an alien that normally lives in the sewers, but once in a while one or two gets lost and ends up in the city, and because they are scared they starts attacking people."

"So aliens are real? And you want me to come work for you?"

"Yes we do. And yes they are."

"What would I be doing? I mean isn't it dangerous?"

"The work you would be doing is not dangerous. You would be doing paperwork and helping tourists if there are any, and help Ianto with a few things."

"Tourists?"

"Yeah. Torchwood's under cover is a tourists office."

"Oh okay. Well I do need a job, and I guess I can handle it."

"Okay, it's settled then."

Lea and Kian were awake and were walking into the living room.

"Good morning guys."

"Morning Tad, Morning Dad, Morning Aurora."

"Morning Lea, Morning Kian."

"Tad?"

"Yeah sweetie."

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure sweetie, but you have to wait until Tad has taken a shower."

"I could do…."

"Jack you stay out of that kitchen!"

"Why?"

"Last time you tried to make pancakes, or last time you tried to cook the fire alarm went off."

"Fine I'll stay out of the kitchen."

"You know I finished cooking school, so I could do it if you'd like. It might help me take my mind of everything."

"Sure, you can make the pancakes if you want. I'm gonna go find the things you need and then I'm gonna take a shower. And Jack could you get the twins ready?"

"Yeah sure. Come on guys. Let's go get you ready."

"Okay Dad."

Ianto went into the kitchen with Aurora while Jack went with the twins to get them dressed and ready for the day.

"Okay, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I love cooking and I need to think of something else."

"Okay. Well here is everything you need. Will you be alright while I take a shower? Jack should be done in a little bit."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Ianto left the kitchen and went into the bathroom, while Aurora started making the batter.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a wonderful smell of pancakes in the apartment. Jack had gotten the kids dressed and was in the kitchen watching Aurora. Ianto had finished showering and was in the living room with Lea and Kian when Jack and Aurora came in the room with a plate full of pancakes, all shapes and sizes.

"Breakfast is served."

"Great. It smells great."

"Thank you."

The five of them sat down at the living room table. Jack took a bite of the pancake and smiled.

"Wow, this is really good."

"Thanks."

"You're a talented cook."

Aurora blushed. Lea and Kian were quiet and were eating like they hadn't eaten in 3 years.

"Take it easy guys. There are plenty of pancakes to go around."

Lea and Kian started eating a little slower.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?"

"Hub!"

"You wanna go to the hub?"

"Yeah! We wanna go see Myfanwy."

"Then I guess we are going to the hub."

"YAY!"

"Are you okay with that Aurora?"

"Yeah. I would like to see where I'm going to be working."

"Then it's settled, we are going to the hub after we're done with breakfast."

Ianto and Jack cleaned up after breakfast and walked out of the kitchen.

"So are we ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Well come on then. You guys need to get your jackets on, cause it's a little cold outside."

Jack grabbed Lea's jacket and gave it to Ianto while Jack got Kian's jacket and put it on him. Aurora stood still, and Ianto remembered that she didn't have any of her clothes.

"Here, you can have that."

"Thanks, but at some point I have to go up there and get my stuff packed and find an apartment."

"You can stay here as long as you like, we do have a guest room that you can use, and me and Jack can go upstairs and pack your stuff."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to thank us, really."

"But I want to. I'll tell you what. I can babysit anytime you want."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Okay we should get going."

The five of them walked out the door and went to the car.


End file.
